Shules Fluff, interrupted
by HannaK108
Summary: Dating Shawn is never without problems. However, things get really problematic when a certain Carlton Lassiter shows up on Juliets doorstep with Shawn opening the door. Will Shules be discovered or can Shawn talk his way out of it? Shules fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Going on dates with Shawn is never without problems. However, things get really problematic when in the morning a certain Carlton Lassiter shows up on Juliets doorstep with Shawn opening the door. Will Shules be discovered or can Shawn talk his way out of it? Only one way to find out! Shules fluff.

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction so please keep in mind that I'm new to all of this. ...so, well, anyway, the other day I was thinking about ways how Carlton might find out about Shules and this kind of popped into my head. So after a lot of debating among myself I though: whattahell and just began writing. Hope you enjoy! Also, English is not even close to being my first language so I'm sorry if there are any grammar / spelling mistakes!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Psych, Oreo, Patrick Dempseys hair, ANTM or anything else for that matter. **

**

* * *

**

**Shules fluff, interrupted **

"'Shawn, would you stop that, the movie is almost finished!", Juliet said, her eyes fixed on the television screen.

Shawn, who had had trouble focussing on the movie since it, well, began, had found another way to pass the time. It involved him on his knees following Juliet's tabby around the appartment while meowing, or communicating as he called it.

"Aww come on Jules, the plot of the movie is a bigger disaster than Lassie's hair on a regular weekday. I mean, come on, why would that hot chick fall in love for real with that annoying guy with the weird hair." He said, while keeping a close eye on the cat.

"Well, I'm dating you aren't I?" Juliet said, clearly annoyed with her boyfriends lack of interest in the movie.

"Wow Jules, just wow. The me being annoying statement I can handle but the hair? Why are you hating on the hair? It's universally known that it is one of my best features. Way to kick someone when he's down."

"Well maybe if you weren't trying to psycally connect with my cat you'd still be sitting on the couch."

"Shhh Jules... I, I believe I'm finally getting through to your cat and to tell you the truth; he is bringing up some very good points."

And with that sentence he began following the cat again while meowing back to the cat in a hushed voice.

"Yeah...really...I have to say I agree...wait what...no way..."

"Okay Jules listen up, first of all, the cat and I both agree that the only reason why anyone should even watch this movie is to be amazed by the catastrophe of Patrick Dempseys hair. Secondly, your cat wants to let you know that he prefers chicken to salmon. Though I personally still don't understand why there isn't any pineapple-flavoured catfood on the market yet. If only I could find enough investors I'm sure people and cats all over the world would..."

"SHAWN!"

"What is it my delicous little pineapple?" Shawn said with am innocent smirk on his face

"I was trying to watch a movie, now, for once in your life, do you think you can keep quiet for 4 minutes?"

"Come on Jules, 4 whole minutes? You know I can't do such a thing. That's almost as impossible as when Gus asked me to make a grocery lists without it involving pineapple and Oreo cookies. Oh, that reminds me, note to self: remember to buy..." but he stopped talking as soon as he saw Juliets angry look. Deciding he had pushed his luck and Juliets patience to the limit, he quietly sat down on the couch and started counting the seconds in his head.

* * *

(Nearly 4 excruciating long minutes for Shawn and 4 rather peaceful minutes for Juliet later)

"Two hunderd thirthy-six, two hundred thirthy-seven, two hundred thirty-eight, two hundred thirty- nine, two hundred FOURTY!" Shawn exclaimed relieved just as the end credits began to roll.

Juliet unsuccessfully tried to suspress a yawn and let her head fall upon Shawn's shoulder.

"Maybe you should be going home Shawn, it's been a long day at the station and on top of that all Carlton was in an exceptionally bad mood...ugh, I'm so tired!" she mumbled against his shoulder.

Shawn looked hurt "But we haven't even cuddled! I'll remember this next time you wanna cuddle and I don't."

"Shawn, you're the one who always wants to cuddle."

"Okay, okay fair enough, but you could reward me for staying quiet for so long, which, may I add, was an incredibly hard thing to do." Shawn said while gently stroking Juliets hair out of her face.

"Hmmm." Juliet mumbled inaudibly while snuggeling closer to Shawn, moving her head from his shoulder and laying down with her head resting on his upper-thigh.

Shawn shoved himself a little bit backwards on the couch, making more room for Juliet to lie down comfortably when he accidentally pushed a button on the remote control with his elbow, changing the channels.

"Oww Jules look at that! It's an American's Next Top Model Marathon! I can't believe my luck since Gus always 'accidentally' keeps forgetting to TiVO it. Now I can finally see all of season 13, which soa happens to be my all-time favourite season! I already have watched quite a few episodes on internet and so far I think this girl Nicole is really starting to...Jules...Jules?" Shawn said, looking down upon Juliet who was now fast asleep with a small smile still lingering on her face

"Guess I get to stay a little bit longer after all." Shawn mused, looking back to the television screen while slowly stroking Juliets hair.

* * *

Next chapter is definitely fluffier / more fluffy? (I hear it both ways I guess) but I hope this one didn't disappoint! Also, in case you were wondering, the movie Juliet iwas watching is called 'Can't Buy Me Love.'

So there'll probably be two more chapters, not entirely sure about that though since I haven't completely thought everything out yet. Hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfiction and remember, reviews make me almost as happy as new episodes of Psych!


	2. Pineapple Problems

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed / added this story to favourites or put it on story alert. This is the first time I've ever published something I've written and it's making me feel all warm and mushy inside knowing you're reading it.**

**This chapter is a bit longer and was definitely also harder to write...hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

Juliet slowly opened one eye and observed that she was floating about one meter above the floor.

"How...strange," she muttered.

She pondered this for a small amount of time. There was the possibility that Shawn had kept his promise and finally bought her a magic carpet. Of course there was also the possibility that her psychic secret boyfriend was carrying her. Deciding option two made much more sense and was also much preferred, she opened her eyes and was relieved to find herself curled up in Shawns arms.

"Hi" she said faintly, still a bit disoriented from waking up in such a strange (but very welcoming) place.

Shawn looked down on her sleepy face and smilingly said: "Oh hi there Jules! I was sort of thinking of calling it a night and go home but since you were so soundly asleep I decided not to wake you up and carry you to bed first. It's a shame I still haven't found a store that sells magic carpets, because it would have made this much easier. Gus keeps telling me there aren't any stores that sell them, but I think he's secretly giving me a magic carpet for Christmas. I think he's afraid I'm gonna buy one myself if he tells me. So I'm not giving up hope just yet! Of course, gift-rapping my present would be extremely difficult...what if it keeps flying away? I wonder if they come with a nifty little handbrake like you sometimes find in cars..."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk insanely much at...what time is it anyway?" Juliet said, blinking against the bright shining light that was coming from the lamp standing in her small hallway.

"Actually, I have been told that and it's o'three hunde...no wait o'one-quarter...uhm...two hours after midnight." Shawn said, feeling relieved he actually accomplished finishing the sentence.

"Shawn! That means it's already 2 am, you are aware of that right?"

"Yes Jules, I'm quite aware of that but as I already explained to you, sleepyhead; I thought you needed some well-deserved rest and besides, I just had to see who won season thirteen of America's Next Top Model."

Juliet couldn't argue against that and closed her eyes again while enjoying being curled up in Shawns arms like this.

During their little conversation Shawn had arrived at his intended destination; Juliets bedroom. He gracefully kicked the door open with his right foot and laid Juliet down on the large bed in the centre of the small bedroom.

Half a second later Shawn followed, jumping enthusiastically on the bed. He jumped up and down a couple of times before laying down and positioning himself in such a way that he was face to face with Juliet. His playful smirk suddenly disappeared and he looked at Juliet with sad eyes.

"So I guess I better go face the stone-cold night and get home. It's probably freezing outside. Which reminds me, Gus once gave me a lengthy explanation of how one freezes to death. From what I remember, which, fortunately, isn't much, it's a pretty nasty way to go..." He said with a loud sniffle, causing Juliet to chuckle.

"You are unbelievable!" she said.

"Unbelievably awesome right?" He said, smirking again.

He leaned closer to her, his face almost touching hers.

"So...uhm...maybe, you could...uhm...sleep here?" she said distracted by the intense look in his eyes and she, automatically leaned closer to him as well, until their noses were touching. "It'd be a shame if you froze to death."

"Mmm...I concur." Shawn said, his mouth brushing her lips.

Shawn pulled Juliet just a little closer before kissing her, his hands slowly tracing the outlines of her back. Juliet locked her hands in his unkempt hair before deepening the kiss.

They broke their kiss after a minute, both needing to catch their breaths.

"You know Jules, if you wanna go back to sleep you should just say the word and I'll sing you a lullaby." Shawn said breathlessly but rather reluctantly.

"Trust me Shawn, sleep is the last thing that's on my mind right now." Juliet said, whispering the words softly in his ear.

"You want to tell me what kind of things are on your mind then, Juliet o'Hara?" Shawn said in a husky voice.

"I think this is a great example of a show you, don't tell you situation." She said with a smile, before kissing him again and pushing him down gently on the bed.

* * *

Shawn got out of bed, careful not to wake Juliet. He looked at her sleeping for a little while, coming to the conclusion that she would be sleeping in today. He couldn't remember Juliet ever taking so much as a morning off and decided it was time for her to do just that. He quietly walked towards the alarm clock, intending on turning it off before almost tripping over his shirt that was laying forgotten on the floor. "Holy pineapple, that was close", he whispered. Avoiding the rest of the pieces of clothing scattered around on the floor, he finally reached the alarm clock and turned it off.

His gaze then fell upon Juliet's cell phone which suddenly began to vibrate. Shawn was startled, almost letting out a rather girlish scream, but stopped himself just in time. He picked up the cell phone and saw that Lassiter was calling her. "Why on earth is Lassie-face calling Jules at 8 am?" He wondered, "Well whatever it is, I'm sure Santa Barbera's finest can solve it on his own." And he hit the 'ignore call' button.

Shawn shivered, suddenly feeling very cold in just his boxers. He looked around the room until he saw a very soft-looking, yellow bathrobe hanging on a chair in the corner of Juliet's bedroom. "I've always looked good in yellow", Shawn muttered to himself. While he was in the process of wrapping the bathrobe around him he also found a pair of slippers that he happily put on his feet.

Feeling very content with his new outfit he quietly made his way to Juliet's kitchen, intending on making them some very delicious pineapple pancakes.

* * *

"Gus!"

"Shawn...what's wrong? You're normally not even awake before 11 am and it's only eight. You sound upset, didn't your date with Juliet go well last night?" the worrying voice on the other end of the line said.

"No Gus, it isn't that, in fact, it went so well that last night Juliet asked me to sleep over and so we ended up in bed and...'

"Shawn!", Gus interrupted. "We talked about this, remember? About how things you wanna tell me can be divided into two categories."

"Of course I remember every sweet little word you had to say regarding that very interesting subject Gus."" Shawn said soothingly.

"Then you should know in which category that story you just wanted to tell me fell Shawn", Gus said, annoyed.

"Gus don't be the way my hair looks when I've just gotten out of the shower. Now, why did you call me again?", Shawn replied

"You're the one who called me Shawn." Gus said.

"I did?...oh yeah right I did!" Shawn exclaimed enthusiastically before his voice got serious again. "But buddy, I really need your help. In fact, I believe this is one of those rare moments when only you can help me."

"What is it Shawn?", Gus said, suspicious of Shawn's seriousness.

"So I was planning on making Jules some pineapple pancakes, being the good boyfriend that I am, so I looked around in her kitchen and..." Shawn hesitated for a second, not sure how and if he could continue.

"Just tell me Shawn.", Gus said impatiently.

"Gus, there was no pineapple!" Shawn finally blurted out. Shawn could hear Gus gasping on the other end of the line. "And you are absolutely certain Shawn?", Gus uttered after a little while.

"Yes I'm sure." Shawn said with a sad tone and continued saying: "Anyone who is dating me should always be in the possession of at least one pineapple. It's the most basic rule of them all, everyone knows this." He heard Gus agreeing on the other end of the line. "So buddy, you think you could help me out and bring me a pineapple? I know you always keep one extra in your kitchen."

"You know that's right." Gus said and then said: "Don't you worry Shawn, I'll get in my car right now and bring a pineapple to Juliet's apartment."

"Gus you're the best! Right on this moment I promise I will go to that museum you've been talking about all week. I heard you get to do all sorts of experiments there and I'd really like to test my newest idea. Okay Gus, picture this: you wake up, still feeling sleepy. Wait? What is that noise? It sounds like a bird flapping his wings. And what is that smell? Could it be freshly brewed coffee? And look at that, it's your very own robobird carrying a hot and delicious cup of coffee. I still gotta figure out how exactly the robobird is gonna make the coffee but that is merely a small detail...Gus? Gus?" Shawn said. "Guess he's so excited to see the sketches I made that he's already on his way down here." He said to himself. "Now where can I find the milk in this kitchen?"

* * *

After locating the milk (which took Shawn much longer than expected since the refrigerator was about that last place he looked) Shawn was just about to start his hunt for the eggs when he heard a knock on the front door.

With a loud "Wow buddy, you sure drove fast" Shawn opened the door, only to find himself looking directly at the face of a certain Carlton Lassiter...

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are like Shules scenes in Psych episodes: I want more of them!**


	3. Close, but no cigar

**A/N: Wanted to post the last chapter of my little story before the season finale tonight. Hope you are as excited about it as I am! Also, I want to thank everyone who took the time to read my very first story. It gave me much more confidence as a writer and next time I have an idea for a story I'll be more inclined to actually write it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

Shawn's heightened observational skills were working overtime. During the first few seconds that took place after Shawn had opened the door and stared right at the face of Carlton Lassiter, Shawn had observed the passing of quite a few emotions on the face of the head detective. Surprise...confusion..disbelief...a small hint of curiosity... and then there was the surprise again. Shawn might have found the astonished look on Lassiter's face comical if he wasn't so busy trying to figure out what the hell he should do or say. More seconds passed. Lassister's attention now shifted from Shawn's face to the yellow bathrobe that wasn't so tightly secured around his body anymore.

Damn...he had totally forgotten what he was wearing…

"Spencer?" The uttered word sounded like a question

Shawn thought hard and fast. He didn't want Lassie to find about him and Jules. Things were going so well between the two of them and Carlton knowing about them could mess everything up. Not to mention the huge possibility that Carlton would report their relationship to the chief and Juliet'd be transferred. He had to convince Lassie that this was not what it looked like...but how? First things first though, he had to ease the tension.

"Hey Lassie-face, how are you on this fine yet early morning? And if you don't mind my saying: your hair is looking like its usual...uhm...peculiar self. But where are my manners? Can I interest you in a hot cup of coffee?" Shawn finally blurted out.

"...Coffee?" Lassiter asked stupidly, still with an astonished look on his face.

"Wow Lassie, you're even slower than usual. Now why don't you move your feet and come inside?" Shawn suggested.

Lassiter hesitantly set foot inside the apartment, his eyes flickering around the apartment as if he was hoping to find an explanation for Shawn's presence there.

In the meantime Shawn had turned his back on Lassiter, getting him a cup of coffee but when he turned around again he suddenly was looking at a very different Lassiter than the helplessly-looking one he had left standing in the middle of Juliet apartment just a few seconds ago.

This one was looking focused, composed. And angry. "Uh-oh." Shawn said under his breath.

Apparently Lassister had regained his composure.

"Enough messing around Spencer, you have exactly 10 seconds to explain to me what the hell you are doing at my partner's apartment at 8.15 in the morning wearing that ridiculous bathrobe." He growled.

"Wow Lassie, take it easy, try taking deep brea..." Shawn tried to calm him down but he was interrupted by Lassiter who was looking scarier and scarier.

"Ten...nine...eight..." Lassiter's voice was dangerously low.

Shawn's brain was working on full speed yet again, desperately trying to come up with some sort of plan. He had to come up with a story that Lassiter immediately would believe, which unfortunately meant he couldn't include any psychic-related stuff in his cover-up. What sort of story would Lassie be quick to believe? He had to shift Lassie's attitude from suspicious and observant to occupied and distracted. Shawn knew exactly what kind of story would achieve just that, but it wasn't going to be fun, not for him at least. Shawn had to make himself look bad or incompetent. Preferably a combination of those two he thought sadly. Either having Lassiter making fun of him for the next century or coming clean about his relationship with Jules...

"Four...three...two.." Lassiter meanwhile continued

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you, just promise you won't tell anyone...it...it's kind of embarrassing." Shawn said in his best I-don't-really-wanna-tell-you voice.

He could actually see Lassiter's eyes lightning up when he said the word 'embarrassing', Oh yeah, he was right, this wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

Juliet stretched out her arms and yawned. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so soundly. She opened up her eyes, surprised by the large amount of daylight already shining through the curtains. She sat up in her bed looking at the vacant spot next to her. Juliet wondered where Shawn was at, judging from the mess of clothes still on the floor he couldn't have left. Juliet blushed when she thought about how exactly that mess of clothes on the floor came to be. She sighed happily but her happy mood quickly vanished when her sight fell upon her alarm clock that read 8:15. Having reached for her phone, she saw that she had three missed calls and two unread messages. "How the hell did I sleep through all of them?" She wondered out loud but she soon answered her own question when she saw that 'someone' had put her phone on silent. The three missed calls were all from Lassiter which made Juliet think the two unread messages were Lassiter's as well. She opened the first message and read:

_Damnit O'Hara you know how much I hate this texting stuff. Where the hell are you? It's 8 o'clock sharp and we have a meeting to attend. Get to the station right now!_

She silently cursed and began looking for her clothes while reading the second message:

_You better have a damn good excuse for missing the start of the meeting O'Hara! Something bad better have happened or I am now driving to your apartment for nothing_

Juliet almost tripped over one of Shawn's shoes when she read the last message. She had to tell Shawn to get out of here right away! She swiftly gathered all of Shawn's clothes and with them in her arms she made her way to the living room.

"Shawn! I don't know what you a..." Juliet immediately stopped talking when she heard voices coming from the kitchen.

He was already here.

Juliet crept closer to the kitchen and hid behind the door to the kitchen that was half-ajar while listening to the conversation that was being held on the other side.

"...so there I was, knee deep in the mud, shivering all over when I realized I was only a 5 minute walk away from Juliet's apartment. Thankfully she let me in and let me use her shower." Shawn concluded his story.

"Never thought I'd say this Spencer but that is stupid even for you." Lassiter said, with an unmistakable large grin on his face.

"Okay, so that probably wasn't one of my finest moments but you won't tell anyone about it right?" Shawn said quietly, hoping that showing his vulnerable side somehow would convince the head detective to keep the story to himself.

"Are you kidding me? You've been mocking, teasing, insulting and taunting me for the last five years and now I finally have something to use against you, no way I am keeping quiet!" Lassiter said, loving that he finally had the upper hand in a conversation with Shawn Spencer. Both of them were so engaged in the conversation that neither of them noticed Juliet coming into the kitchen, wearing Shawn's sweater.

"Shawn, I've been listening to you making a fool of yourself for the last 10 minutes and it's enough. Even though I think it's kind of sweet that you'd do something like that for me." Juliet said softly while putting her hand on one of his shoulders.

If Shawn thought Lassiter looked astonished before, it was nothing compared to the way he looked now. You could almost hear the clicking in Lassiter's brain when he finally put the pieces together.

"What are you doing Jules? I had this under control." Shawn hissed angrily at her.

"Why were so afraid of Lassiter finding out about us that you even made up such a ridiculous story just to throw him off." Juliet said to Shawn. "I'm sure that he can look past his...hostile feelings towards you if I told him how much happier I am now that we're finally dating." She then looked at Lassiter. "Isn't that right Carlton?"

Juliet reached for Shawn's hand and smiled when she felt Shawn doing the same. Carlton looked at Juliet who was looking both worried and, he didn't have another word to describe it, glowing. Carlton's face softened a bit. But then his eyes were drawn to Shawn's face and more particularly to the giant beaming smirk on it. Shawn noticed Carlton looking at him and said: "Don't worry Lassie, you'll always be my number one." which was immediately followed by an 'Ouch Jules, why are you stepping on my foot like that.'

"Carlton listen." Juliet said, while putting a step closer towards him. "I know Shawn isn't always nice to you but you aren't always to him either and, trust me, I am not expecting this to change anytime soon. However, as your partner, I am asking you to try to be okay with this. Shawn cares for me, cheers me up when I'm down, makes me happy and, most importantly...I am in love with him."

For once Shawn was lost for words, he just looked at Juliet with an intensely loving gaze which Carlton had never seen on his face before.

Carlton cleared his throat, looked at Shawn and simply said: "You hurt her, I hurt you. Got that Spencer?." Shawn nodded and said: "Got it."

He then looked at Juliet and said: "I'll tell the chief that you'll be in around 10 then. And from the looks of it, someone is making you pancakes. Enjoy your breakfast O'Hara."

He turned around, opened the front door and walked away, not even acknowledging Gus who was just about to knock on the door with a pineapple under his arm.

"Come on in Gus!" Shawn exclaimed. "We have some celebrating to do." He then turned to JuliJuliet and smilingly looked at her. "Oh Jules?"

"What is it Shawn."

"I love you too." and with those words he put his arms around Juliet and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

**A/N: It's called Shules fluff for a reason right? Anyway, reviews are like pills against insecurity!**


End file.
